


Norway x Chubby!Reader -Not fat

by lemon_of_horror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, chubby!reader, norway x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_of_horror/pseuds/lemon_of_horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is made fun of by America and France and Norway becomes an unlikely hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norway x Chubby!Reader -Not fat

You stand in front of your mirror wearing your new (f/c) dress. You had been working out and dieting for the past two months so that you could fit into it. All your hard work had finally payed off and you had been able to drop 3 ½ dress sizes. You smile and twirl around, loving the way the (f/c) fabric felt against your skin. For once, you felt genuinely pretty. You had bought the dress a while back but never had a reason to wear it, not that it even fit at the time. Recently though, your friend- and crush- America invited you to a party. Well, to be honest he invited everyone to the party so it’s not like you were anyone special to him, much to your disappointment. You hope that after all the weight you lost that you will finally be able to impress the proud blond. After checking the time you quickly finish applying make up and run out the door. 

You arrive at the party a couple minutes late. You park your car and head into Americas huge house. Everyone appears to be meeting in his ballroom. You decided not to question the fact that he had a ball room and just go with it. You scan the large room and finally spot America talking with France. You eagerly approach.

“Hi guys!” You say with say with a smile. However, your smile falters when France begins laughing.

“___, what are you wearing!” You try your best to remain happy and ignore his obvious insult.

“Oh this? I got a new dress for the party! Does it look ok?” your heart is crushed when America also begins laughing.

“Ok? It looks like a sausage casing on you!” He and America laugh as tears form in your eyes.

“S-sausage casing?” 

“Yeah! someone as fat as you should never try wearing something like that!” France snickers

“I totally agree dude! I'm mean look at her! She’s even bigger than me!” You listen in horror as your long time crush breaks your heart. I guess thats why they call it a crush. Tears streaming down your face, you turn and run back out the way you came. However, in your haste, you didn't notice the tall blonde boy watching sadly from across the room.

After you run out, Norway angrily approaches America and France, whom were still snickering. Before either of them could say anything the stoic blond punches America square in the nose. The two Allies stand silent with shock, America clutching his now bleeding nose.

“How dare you tear her down like that! All she wanted was to feel pretty and you destroyed her confidence!” Now everyone is staring as the usually quiet Norway yells at America. “___ Is a gorgeous girl with a beautiful body and an amazing personality! You don’t deserve her love, you filthy pig! In fact, you dont deserve anyone! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go tell ___ something I should have a long time ago.” With that Norway storms out to go find you.

You sit on your couch cuddling your favorite stuffed animal and sobbing softly when you hear a knock at your door. Too sad and tired to get up, you call for them to come in. You turn your head to see Norway walking in and let out a small gasp. You and Norway grew up in the same neighborhood. He was always so quiet and never really talked to you much. He was definitely not who you’d expect to show up at your door on a night like this.

“N-norway?” you ask, your voice weak from sobbing. The boy rushes to you. Before you can react he throws his arms around you and pulls you into a hug. You find yourself at a lack of words.

“They were wrong,” he finally lets go and looks you in the eyes. “They were wrong about you. You are not fat, you are not ugly.” 

“No. Im not. I'm hideous and fat and no one will ever like me!” Tears again fill your eyes. Norway takes your hands in his and shakes his head.

“You’re wrong.” all you can do is shake your head you again start sobbing. “I know someone likes you. I know for a fact that someone thinks you are the most gorgeous girl to ever live. I know it!”

“How can you know for sure? What makes you so positive?” you ask, your voice trembling and full of doubt. The tall blond closes his eyes takes a deep breath.

“Because ___. I like you. I’ve liked you ever since we were small. I was always too shy to tell you.” you study the boy, searching for any signs of insincerity. You find none

“Y-you like… me?” he nods and blushes. “Even though Im fat?” He frowns.

“You aren’t fat. You’re gorgeous.” The statement makes you both of you blush.

“R-really?” he answers with a small kiss on your cheek, making you blush more.

“I know you like America, but please, will you go on at least one date with me?” He asks quietly. You smile sweetly.

“I’d love to, Norway.” He smiles and hugs you again. This time, you hug him back. After all America isn’t the one you like anymore.


End file.
